Mitah Val Karem
Description 'Mitah Val Karem, Lord of the small City of Karemdhâron and the surrounding lands. ' Geography of Karemdhâron Karemdhâron lies on the north-eastern edge of the Wandering Woods at the foot of the small mountain and just off a small road that circles the eastern forest. It is only a short trip north to the sea where a small settlement with a small harbour for fishermen is located. Background History The clan of the Karem founded the city just a few generations ago on the edge of the forest. Initially only a small settlement for lumbering operations, the Karem became skilled fighters and hunters after repeated attacks of creatures and animals from the Wandering Woods. Soon after settling they made contact with the elven Clan of Val, living primarily within the bounds of the forest separated and undisturbed from the rule of the King's Council and the rulers of Lenfald. During a harsh winter with gruesome animal attacks on both the Karem and the Val, the Val left the forest and together with the Karem fortified the city of Karemdhâron. From this time on the city was under shared rule and the Clan of Val Karem formed. Current Rule Mitah Val Karem rules the the lands with Wife Caorin Val, with the Hunter's Hall being the seat of power. Living on the edge of the dangerous forest, he set up the City Watch to protect the city by day and as a standing army with some cavalry, and the Night Watch consisting primarily of elven descendants to protect the city and surrounding lands, with a small Hunter detachment to venture into the forest and patrol it's borders. Local Customs Fighting mainly in the mountains and the forest, the Val Karem developed specialized weapons suiting their needs. In addition to their trusted bows the Hunters primarily use curved swords and axes to move quickly through the forest, whereas the City Watch uses a form of halberd/battle-axe combination for fighting in the confines of the city and the forest. Every now and then creatures from the Wandering Woods and invaders from the seas attack the lands, and the severed heads of those who failed with their attacks are shown on spikes along the outer wall of the city near the western Forest Gate. MOCs (and points) *Character Introduction Challenge (5) - link *LC - Industrious Land of Lenfald (participatian) (2) - link *LC - Fortify the Forests (participation) (4) - link *Freebuild - Border Skirmish (2) - link *Freebuild - Border Control (2) - link *Global Challenge - Royal Feast (participatian) (5) - link *Freebuild - Exchange Students (2) - link *Freebuild - Wayside Ambush (2) - link *Masons Guild - Apprentice 1 (1) - link *Masons Guild - Apprentice 2 (1) - link *Freebuild - Ambassador to the North (0) - link *Freebuild - Combined cavalry (2) - link *LC - Lenfald Ships and Boats (participation) (4) - link *LC - Lenfald Duelling Challenge (0) - link *Masons Guild - Apprentice 3 (1) - link *Masons Guild - Journeyman 1 (3) - link *Heroes Guild - Apprentice 1 (1) - link *LC - Death to the Usurper (win) (12) - link *LC - The Keeper (participation) (3) - link *LC - Fall in the Forest (runner-up) (6+6) - link *Freebuild - The Peoples of Roawia (2) - link *Heroes Guild - Apprentice 2 (1) - link *Global Challenge - Magic Isles - War Room (3) - link *Global Challenge - Magic Isles Part 2 - Follow Them (3) - link scoring abandoned - moved to: http://bentoft.dk/lego/LCC/scores/ Miscellaneous & links My Flickr Sets Category:Lenfald Category:Character